


Where's your jacket ?

by dropaholic



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, Kylian is a confused bean, M/M, Paris Saint-Germain F.C., they're so soft for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 18:29:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16897740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dropaholic/pseuds/dropaholic
Summary: Kylian didn’t miss the way they were both smiling, so wide that their jaws would probably hurt after some time. They looked the happiest the younger one had ever seen either of them. Presnel didn't even look that happy when they had won the world cup, he thought.





	Where's your jacket ?

Kylian was about to burst in the room in order to get one of the expensive jackets he was ranting about how great it was for the past few days. Before that he was leaving the training center when he had suddenly realized that the jacket he loved above every other one was not in his backpack. So he had to go back in and make Neymar who he was with wait for him. And that’s when he noticed it, them. Julian and Presnel, in the room. He didn’t know what but something kept him from entering the room, a strange feeling clinging to his skin, telling him not to cross the doorway. So he only stood there in the hallway, dumb-founded, staring at the quiet pair. While trying his best not to make a noise. What were they even doing ?

Julian was sat on one of the many massage tables, his feet not quite touching the ground, dangling in the air back and forth. Presnel was standing behind the same table, slightly bending so his arms could wrap around the German’s shoulders. His face was resting right next to Julian's, only a few inches separated them.They were both looking at something on Julian’s phone.

“I like it when you do your hair like that.” Presnel said, while pointing a finger to Julian’s phone screen.

Kylian saw Julian blush heavily at those words while a large smile was forming on his face at the same time. Presnel seemed to notice that as he quickly pecked the side of Julian’s neck with a laugh. The latter unconscionably exposed his bare neck a little bit more by slightly tilting his head to the side, which Presnel took as an invitation to kiss it, again, softly. Kylian didn’t miss the way they were both smiling, so wide that their jaws would probably hurt after some time. They looked the happiest the younger one had ever seen either of them. Presnel didn't even look that happy when they had won the world cup, he thought. He should remember that one for later to mess with his French teammate. As he was still thinking to himself he saw Julian putting the hand he wasn’t holding his phone with on top of Presnel's. And began to caress it absent-minded with his thumb as he kept scrolling through his phone. One of Kylian's eyebrow arched at that move but he didn't budge.

After some time, which felt like an hour to Kylian, Presnel finally unwrapped himself off of Julian after whispering something in his ear. A small pout could be perceived on the midfielder's lips as soon as he didn't felt the warm embrace around him anymore. He got a hold of Presnel's wrist so fast that he couldn't even reach three feet away from him. Julian was already yanking at it like a child demanding for attention. Presnel shook his head with a grin still plastered on his lips, as he turned around to look at his whatever Julian was to him, who was now also standing. It was a miracle that Presnel didn't notice Kylian as he was trying to walk away from Julian.

"I really have to go now Jules." Said the French defender with a soft smile, which was one of the softest Kylian had ever seen to be honest.

"I know, I just ..." Julian didn't finish his sentence, instead he placed his hands on either side of Presnel's face, his own already dangerously close. And without hesitation he planted a kiss in the corner of Presnel's mouth, gently. It looked like they've been doing this their entire life, they were so comfortable with each other. And they stood there for a couple more seconds, gazing in each other's eyes, Julian's palms still holding Presnel's face.

"Babe..." Was all that Presnel could say after that. Still that stupid smile all over his features.

It only took that for Julian to kiss him again, this time attaching their lips together, still so softly. The entire scene from start to finish was so soft and radiating with warmth that the room could literally melt.

Kylian's brows were now furrowed, did Julian just kissed Presnel ? Did he really just did that, just like that ? He was used to Presnel affectionate side towards the German, all the hugs at training, the pet-names, the bickering. He was used to that, but seeing Julian reciprocate it was something new. The latter was not one to initiate those kind of things, especially of that sort. Kylian's eyes narrowed as his brain was trying to correctly analyze the scene rolling before his eyes. Were friends allowed to do those type of things ? He already knew that the two were extremely close, but that was on a whole other level of closeness.

It all felt so intimate, the touches, the smiles, the looks and how could he forget about **the** kiss. They didn’t seem as innocent and friendly as they usually were. Kylian had never seen his teammates behave _like that_. He didn’t feel like he was looking at two good friends, which they were supposed to be all this time, not at all. He felt like an intruder, like he wasn’t supposed to be here, he wasn’t supposed to witness that moment. The couple didn’t even notice his presence, that's how wrapped up in each other they were. They were entirely stuck in their own bubble, only caring about each other. That was the moment he realized he had been standing in front of the room where his two friends were for way too long, creepily staring at them acting so strangely (or should he say in love) with each other. Kylian eventually decided against bothering them, he just couldn’t interrupt that, so he left. Without his jacket and slightly -really- confused.

 

“Where’s your jacket?” Had asked Neymar when he saw the younger striker coming back, without his precious jacket.

“Huh, couldn’t find it.” He stated quickly, as he started walking fast, forcing the Brazilian to do the same to catch up with him.

"Hey, what's up ?" Had tried to ask Neymar, but the younger one didn't respond. Was he supposed to talk to someone about what he saw? Well, if he was, it probably won’t be to Neymar. He never knew how to mind his own business.

 


End file.
